Videospiele/5 April 2013
GameGuide01.jpg|'Wikia Game Guides App'|link=http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Game_Guides|linktext=Game Guides App von Wikia|shorttext=Game Guides Lou12.jpg|'Lord of Ultima'|link=http://de.lordofultima.wikia.com|linktext=Das Browsergame von Phenomic, neu bei Wikia|shorttext=Lord of Ultima Luigi.jpg|'Luigi's Mansion 2'|link=http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Luigi%27s_Mansion_2:_Dark_Moon|linktext=Das Jahr des Luigi|shorttext=Luigi ist zurück Defiance.jpg|'Defiance'|link=http://de.defiance.wikia.com/|linktext=Der neue Shooter von Trion|shorttext=Defiance Bioshock.jpg|'BioShock Infinite'|link=http://de.bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_Infinite|linktext=Eins der besten Spiele des Jahres|shorttext=BioShock Am Puls der Zeit im Fallout Wiki Monatliche Aufrufe 528.401 Aktive User 16 Seitenanzahl 3.560 Was spielst du? Entdecke Wikia MMOs DrakensangOnline The Old Republic World of Warcraft Terraria Rollenspiele Dragon's Dogma Dragon Age Final Fantasy Elder Scrolls The Witcher Shooter Far Cry Dead Space Call of Duty Medal of Honor Unser Nachschlagewerk Game-Pedia Wiki Vorgestelltes Video thumb|right|300 px C64 - Retrospiele Game-Pedia Beliebte Videos Schlag ein Video vor Diablo 3 - Preview Vorschau für PS3 PS4 Xbox 360 (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.diablo.wikia.com BioShock Infinite - Let's Play mit Christian und Daniel|Foppes|||http://de.bioshock.wikia.com "METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN" GDC 2013 Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.metalgear.wikia.com Battlefield 4 Official 17 Minutes "Fishing in Baku" Gameplay Reveal|Foppes|||http://de.battlefield.wikia.org Terraria Konsolen Ankündigungs-Trailer (Deutsch) 2013 HD|Foppes|||http://de.terraria.wikia.com FINAL FANTASY X & X2 HD Remaster Ankündigungstrailer|Foppes|||http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com KINGDOM HEARTS HD 1.5 ReMIX PAX East Trailer (US)|Foppes|||http://de.kingdomhearts.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Die Tyrannei von König Washington -- Kräfte-Trailer Adler DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Battlefield 3 - End Game - Test Review zum DLC (Gameplay) von GameStar|Foppes|||http://de.battlefield.wikia.com God of War Ascension - Test Review für PlayStation 3 von GamePro (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_War:_Ascension Star Wars The Old Republic - Entwicklung von Rise of the Hutt Cartel - Teil 1 Entstehung von Makeb|Foppes|||http://de.swtor.wikia.com Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate - Battle Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.monsterhunter.wikia.com Tomb Raider - Test Review zur PC-Version von GameStar (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.tombraider.wikia.com Anno Online - Vorschau Preview mit Fazit aus der Beta von GameStar (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.anno.wikia.com Dead Space 3 - Trailer zum DLC Awakened (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.deadspace.wikia.com World Premiere Trailer - Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Crysis 3 - Die ersten 10 Minuten Gameplay von GameStar|Foppes|||http://de.metalgear.wikia.com Enemy Intel Hell Bugs (UK)|Foppes|||http://de.defiance.wikia.com Bioshock Infinite - Gameplay-Trailer »Lamb of Columbia«|Foppes|||http://de.bioshock.wikia.com Spartan Ops Episode 10 Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com "Das Ende aller Tage" - Die 7 Wunder von Crysis 3 - Episode 6|Foppes|||http://de.crysis.wikia.com Splinter Cell Blacklist - Vorschau Preview zur Schleich-Fortsetzung (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.splintercell.wikia.com Interview Designing The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt|Foppes|||http://hexer.wikia.com Dead Space 3 - PC-Test Review zum Horror-Shooter (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.deadspace.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Trailer zum DLC »Die Tyrannei von König George Washington« von GameStar|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com The Witcher 3 Teaser - Nilfgaard Invades 1080p|Foppes|||http://hexer.wikia.com "Die perfekte Waffe" - Die 7 Wunder von Crysis 3 - Episode 5|Foppes|||http://de.crysis.wikia.com Dead Space 3 Launch Trailer - Take Down the Terror|Foppes|||http://de.deadspace.wikia.com Tomb Raider - Vorschau-Video zum Multiplayer-Modus von GameStar (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.tombraider.wikia.com Crysis 3 - "In den Anzug!"-Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.crysis.wikia.com The Elder Scrolls Online - Cinematic Render Trailer »Alliance«|Foppes|||http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII - GamePro-Special Nino trifft die Entwickler|Foppes|||http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com Ni no Kuni Der Fluch der Weißen Königin - Test-Video zum Top-J-RPG|Foppes|||de.ninokuni.wikia.com "Typhoon" - Die 7 Wunder von Crysis 3 - Episode 4|Foppes|||http://de.crysis.wikia.com Dead Space 3 Was bisher geschah... Story-Trailer zum Sci-Fi-Shooter|Foppes|||http://de.deadspace.wikia.com "Ursache und Wirkung" - Die 7 Wunder von Crysis 3 - Episode 3|Foppes|||http://de.crysis.wikia.com Final Fantasy 14 Online A Realm Reborn - Render-Intro zum Reboot|Foppes|||http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com Let's Play BioShock 048 Deutsch HD - Andrew Ryan|Foppes|||http://de.bioshock.wikia.com Let's Play GTA 4 (Grand Theft Auto IV) 008 Deutsch Full-HD - Lllllicht|Foppes|||http://de.gta.wikia.com Let's Play Far Cry 3 001 Deutsch HD - Ubisoft Spezial 1 3|Foppes|||http://de.farcry.wikia.com Bioshock Infinite - Gameplay Die ersten 5 Minuten|Foppes|||http://de.bioshock.wikia.com EVE Online Holiday Celebration Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.sistersprobe.wikia.com/ Halo 4 Crimson Map Pack - Gameplay und Tipps zu allen drei Karten von GamePro|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Vorschau Preview von GamePro (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.metalgear.wikia.com Skyrim Dragonborn - Test Review zum DLC von GameStar (Gameplay)|Foppes|||http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com Metro Last Light - Gameplay-Trailer »Genesis« zum Metro-2033-Nachfolger|Foppes|||http://de.metro2033.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Der offizielle "Die Tyrannei von König George Washington" Trailer DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Far Cry 3 Let's Play von GameTube - Solo-Kampagne|Foppes|||http://de.farcry.wikia.com Battlefield 3 Aftermath - Gameplay zur neuen Map Markaz-Monolith (PS3-Version)|Foppes|||http://de.battlefield.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Test Review der Wii-U-Version - Nachtest von GamePro|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com All Ambush Event Intros - Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012)|Foppes|||http://de.needforspeed.wikia.com Halo 4 - Render-Intro CGI-Opening (Dr. Halsey)|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Offizieller Launch Trailer DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Ubisoft-TV - Meets Far Cry 3 Neue Gameplay Szenen von der Insel|Foppes|||http://de.farcry.wikia.com Medal of Honor Warfighter - Multiplayer Launch Gameplay Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.medalofhonor.wikia.de Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn - Part 3 (Live-Action Halo Series)|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Need For Speed Most Wanted Live Action TV Ad|Foppes|||http://de.needforspeed.wikia.com Far Cry 3 Monkey Business DE|Foppes|||http://de.farcry.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 Liberation - Offizieller Story-Trailer DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Aus der Community Artikel vorschlagen Verschlüsselte Nachrichten in Glyphen Aus dem Assassin's Creed Wiki Quahnaarin schrieb: vor einiger Zeit habe ich mal wieder angefangen, Assassin's Creed II zu spielen. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass sich in diversen Glyphen seltsame Botschaften verstecken. Das betrifft im Grunde nur solche Rätsel, in denen es darum geht, in einem Gemälde/Foto ein Objekt, z.B. einen Edenapfel, zu finden. Wenn man das Bild absucht, trifft man beispielsweise auf Zitate von historischen Personen. Das sind allerdings nicht die Botschaften, die mich so sehr verwundert haben. In manchen Gemälden kann man auch Zahlen- oder Buchstabenreihen entdecken, die scheinbar keinen Sinn ergeben. Auch Binärcodes und Morsezeichen kommen vor. Was könnten sie bedeuten? Ich habe einige Vermutungen. Christines COS Schalldämpfergewehr Aus dem Fallout Wiki Waffe des Monats: Christine Royce von der Brotherhood of Steel's Stählender Kreis ließ ihr Gewehr in der Nähe von Klein-Yangtze stehen als sie Elijah hinterher jagte, genau wie ihr COS-Aufklärungsrüstung welches sie bei der Medizinischen Einrichtung Y-17 zurückließ. Bevor sie Elijah fangen oder töten konnte, hetzte er die Ghoul Gefangenen von Klein-Yangtze auf sie und zündete, als die Ghoule nah genug waren, ihre Sprengstoffhalsbänder - zur Ablenkung. Kurz danach flüchtete er nach Elijahs Wache. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Aus dem Final Fantasy Almanach Katzii schrieb: Nochmal willkommen auf Seite 1! Öffnet, wie schon bei Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, das Laufwerk eurer PSP und legt dieses einwandfreie Spiel ein. Wählt im Menü anschließend "Neues Spiel" und sucht euren Schwierigkeitsgrad raus. Ich persönlich spiele es im "Normal"-Modus. Zwar kann die geheime Filmsequenz nur schwer freigeschaltet werden, aber es ist zumindest nicht unmöglich. :) Also, auf los geht's los! Ihr werdet mit dem Intro begrüßt, welches mal wieder von dem Lied Simple and Clean begleitet wird. Ihr seht, wie Terra, Ventus und Aqua sich gegen einen alten Sack und seinen Schüler stellen. Zum Schluss wird Ventus zu einer Sternschnuppe, die von Klein-Sora und -Riku beobachtet wird. ... Polizisten in GTA IV Aus dem GTA Wiki Job des Monats: Die Polizisten sind für Recht und Ordnung in Liberty City und Alderney verantwortlich. Sie sind auf den Straßen, in Polizeiwagen, in der Luft in Polizeihubschraubern und im Wasser in Polizeibooten unterwegs. Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Polizisten. Sie werden aktiv, wenn der Spieler zum Beispiel ein Fahrzeug klaut oder mehrere Zivilisten tötet, etc. Man muss dann aus dem entsprechend großen Fahndungsbereich fliehen. Mehr dazu im entsprechenden Artikel Polizeifahndung (IV). Stimmt ab! Auf welches Spiel freut ihr euch dieses Jahr am meisten ? GTA V Dead Space 3 Crysis 3 SimCity Defiance BioShock Infinte Tomb Raider The Witcher 3 Umfragen-Archiv Top Videospiele-Wikis Hier sind die Top-10 der deutschsprachigen Wikis zu Videospielen basierend auf der Aktivität im Wiki, dem Umfang der Inhalte und am Erfolg bei Wikia. # GTA Wiki # Assassin's Creed Wiki # The Elder Scrolls Wiki # Halopedia # Fallout Wiki # Terraria Wiki # Red Dead Wiki # Mass Effect Wiki # Final Fantasy Almanach # Mario Wiki __NOEDITSECTION____NORAIL__